Kamui en el ¿País de las maravillas?
by FaSCeN
Summary: Lo único que quería era asitir a la escuela y pasar su examén ahora debe aveirguar cómo regresar y si es que puede.


Dentro de una pequeña habitación el sonido ensordecedor de un despertador; hacía que un bulto se revolviera bajo las sabanas azuladas. El condenado aparato también vibraba y estaba a punto de caer cuando, de debajo de las mantas una pálida manita lo atrapó y apagó.

La figura seguía revolviéndose indispuesto a salir de la calidez que brindaba su lecho.

'_Soy un panquecito horneado de canela'_ pensaba. Echó una ojeada al reloj que por poco moría y vio la hora 7:10 am, torció la boca de mala gana, debía alistarse además tenía un examen de física. Quince minutos después el joven muchacho cerraba la puerta de su hogar con un pan tostado en la boca, un papel con formulas y anotaciones en una mano y en la otra su mochila.

'_Entonces __**v**__ es igual a velocidad, __**m**__ a masa y aceleración __**a**__, por lo tanto, __**v**__ es igual a __**m/a**__' _caminaba tranquilo puesto que había salido con algo de anticipación y poder así repasar un poco antes de la hora fatal.

Sus ojos violetas seguían clavados en el papel leyendo; su cerebro procesando, racionalizando y recordando lo que había visto en clases pero sintió que alguien caminaba junto a él, miro por el rabilo del ojo y vio que era un hombre con orejas de conejo. Se encogió de hombros y regreso a sus formulas… momento… ¡orejas! ¿Cómo que OREJAS? , giro el rostro y ahogo un gritito de asombro. No se trataba de cualquier hombre era Subaru, Subaru tenía orejas y… ¡una cola esponjosa!

-Voy tarde… ¡oh cielos! Debo darme prisa –decía mirando un reloj de bolsillo y por poco los lentes se le caían al checar la hora –Voy tan tarde.

-¡Subaru!

-¡Hola Kamui! –dicho eso se alejo y monto su patineta. Kamui sacudió la cabeza como si espantara a una molesta mosca; debía, tenía que estar soñando Subaru era un conejo e iba montando una patineta y decía que se le hacía tarde pero ¿para qué?

Además no era tan tarde, no podía ser taaaan tarde, prefirió checar su reloj de muñeca 8:10, esa idea se atoro en su cerebro un momento, volvió a mirar el reloj; no podían ser la 8:10 hacia tan solo 10 minutos que había salido de su casa y la escuela solo quedaba a 15 y aun le faltaba fácil la mitad del camino. _'¡el examen!'_ Echó a correr por la empinada calle unas dos cuadras y giro a la derecha (por poco se cae al hacer un viraje tan brusco) anduvo unas calles más hasta que visualizo las enormes rejas del Campus CLAMP. Checo el reloj por última vez 8:12, perfecto aun le quedaban tres minutos para entrar al salón.

El estrecho sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal estaba despejado, entro por las rejas pero al poner un pie al otro lado algo raro lo envolvió y de repente la escuela ya no estaba si no un fondo azul eléctrico y debajo de él un agujero negro, abrió los ojos e intento patalear y llegar a donde el piso se fundía con el fondo pero el hoyo solo se agrando y se lo trago.

Caía de espaldas y sobre su cabeza seguía viendo el azul eléctrico del cielo. _'Primero Subaru disfrazado de conejo y ahora esto. Es un sueño lo más seguro. Debe serlo.'_ La velocidad de su caída iba disminuyendo y por las paredes del socavón veía espejos, sillas, relojes como el que Subaru llevaba; incrustados o flotando alrededor sin rozarlo o tocarlo.

En un segundo ya no estaba de espaldas y sus pies aterrizaron sobre un suelo de azulejo de arlequín en tonos rojo, blanco y negro. Enfrente de él cuatro puertas, una dentro de la otra y cada una más pequeña que la anterior; en una esquina una mesita con una silla y parado junto a ellas el Subaru conejo que se retorcía y daba arcadas.

-¡Subaru! –Gritó preocupado Kamui -¿Qué te pasa?- añadió hincándose junto a su amigo que tosía y se agarraba el pecho. De repente Subaru se empezó a encoger quedando del tamaño de un niño de tres años pero seguía viéndose adulto.

-¡Guah! Sabe a los mil rayos. –comentó, haciendo muecas.

-¿Su-Subaru?- pero Subaru lo ignoro y saco el reloj, emprendió el camino hacia la puerta más pequeña, la abrió y desapareció tras ella con cara de consternación. -¡Subaru! ¿A d-dónde vas? ¿En dónde estamos? –se mordió el labio y las sienes le punzaban, la cereza del pastel un dolor de cabeza y el colmo de los colmos estaba perdido.

-¿Por qué no bebes de la botella entonces? –preguntó una vocecilla.

-¿Qui-quién?

-¡Aquí abajo! –miro hacia abajo y la voz provenía de una galleta. ¡Una galleta parlante! Se arrodillo para que sus ojos miraran a la galleta que en realidad no era una galleta común.

-¡Yuzuriha! Pe-pero… -Eso se ponía cada vez más raro.

-Hazme caso Kamui-san bebe de la botella.

-Pero… ¿Cuál botella? –reviso la mesa y estaba vacía.

-Ésta –añadió la niña galleta saliendo de su cajita y caminando a una botellita con un líquido rosa.

El oji-amatista la tomo con cuidado y leyó la etiqueta "bébeme" miro inseguro a la botella y luego a Yuzuriha; quien asentía con la cabeza.

-B-bueno –le quito el corcho y se la bebió de un sólo trago. A él no había sabido mal, sabia a… a vainilla, sí, a refresco de cola y vainilla a eso sabia. –No estuvo tan mal, al menos no fue cereza. La niña galleta simplemente sonreía y sus orejas de gato se movían contentas.

El pelinegro empezó a sentir que su cuerpo palpitaba, el corazón se le aceleraba y le ardían los pulmones, empezó a convulsionar pero en vez de hacerse chiquito sus brazos se alargaron, su cabeza creció al igual que sus piernas y torso se ensanchaban.

-¡Kyaaaa! –grito la galleta de mazapán.

Kamui siguió creciendo hasta que su cabeza se topo con el techo de la madriguera o lo que fuera que fuese. La confusión que sentía el preparatoriano dieron paso a una desesperación tremenda e ira incontenibles pero no podía hacer nada y sólo le quedaba una cosa: llorar.

Kamui comenzó a llorar. Gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas para estamparse en el piso y su llanto se hacía más y más fuerte.

-¡Kamui-san no llores! –gritaba Yuzuriha a voz en cuello para tratar de hacerse oír ante los sollozos del niño gigante.

Que no llorara…. ¡¿Qué no llorara? Y ¿Cómo demonios no iba a llorar si además de ser un fenómeno gigante de circo estaba en una posición incómoda y además tenía un examen que presentar?

-¡Ya no llores estas inundando la sala!

Pero no se detendría con nada. Estaba furioso y era lo único que podía hacer para desahogarse -¡Mira! –Chilló la vocecilla –cómete una de estas y ya –alzó la caja pues el agua ya cubría la superficie de la mesa. A duras penas con una de sus inmensas manos tomo la galleta de mazapán con una letritas que decía "cómeme" sorbió por la nariz y se llevo la galleta a la boca. El llanto ceso de inmediato, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar y ¡Puf! Se hizo pequeño, del mismo tamaño que Subaru aunque ahora trataba de mantenerse a flote.

-¡oh! ¿Por qué me habré puesto a llorar? Con eso no arreglo nada –cruzó a nado la distancia hasta la puerta, la abrió cuando sus propias lágrimas lo arrastraron pero no había piso si no más agua antes de que una corriente de viento cerrara la puerta escucho a Yuzuriha decirle '¡suerte Kamui-san! ¡La necesitaras!'. Giro la cabeza a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba. Nada, no había nada más que cielo y agua.

-Bueno… mejor nadare aunque no sé si llegue a tierra… ¡demonios! Debí preguntarle a Yuzuriha como salir del agujero tengo examen. –refunfuñando empezó a nadar pero al poco rato llego a la orilla. En la playa había una casucha con los vidrios sucios y una puerta desvencijada. La fría brisa le calo los huesos pues estaba empapado, dudoso se dirigió a la casucha tal vez habría ropa o mínimo algo con que secarse. Pasados unos minutos salió de la casa con un pantalón azul índigo con una camisa a juego de manga corta bombacha, zapatos negros de 'niña' –aunque estaba seguro que no lo eran- un chaleco largo blanco y un listón negro en el cuello. Se había visto en el espejo una vez y otra… y era completamente ridículo, gracias al cielo Sorata no estaba cerca para burlarse de él.

A unos metros de la playa había un camino amarillo y se adentraba al bosque. Suspiró cansado. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese condenado lugar.

-Eso se puede arreglar –volteo hacia la playa pues le había parecido que de ahí provino la voz.

-Puede que sí, puede que no –resonó la voz otra vez pero ahora del bosque en respuesta al gesto de Kamui, como si le hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba.

Kamui rechinó los dientes con enfado, y repusó -¡Ya sal de ahí y déjate ver!

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – ahora no solamente escuchó su voz, también sintió que pasaba por detrás pero al girarse no había nadie.

-Porque….- apretó los puños –no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Si vas a salir sal, no te quedes así, igual si piensas decir algo dilo y ya. Detesto que la gente se haga la interesante.

-Hum… me parece justo y jamás creí que TÚ dirías algo así –de entre una sombra alta se recargo relajada. Kamui hizo un ruidito despectivo.

-pues ya ves –respondió en tono retador –que si lo digo, Fuuma.

-No soy Fuuma, soy un gato de Cheshire. –en ese momento la luz del sol ilumino un poco la entrada del bosque y aunque si era Fuuma tenía orejas y cola, y su sonrisa se amplio.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Y yo soy Alicia y este lugar es el país de las maravillas. – dijo sarcástico.

-Puuees… -respondió el gato _risón_ encogiéndose de hombros –si, algo así.

Kamui lo miro con desprecio y frialdad, dándose la vuelta echó a andar por el camino amarillo. Estaba loco de remate, Fuuma y sus jueguitos, poniéndose una cola y orejas falsas, debió habérselas arrancado al igual que a Subaru.

Siguió el camino amarillo, con cada minuto que pasaba el bosque los árboles crecían altos y el sol ya no iluminaba. Estaba tan oscuro que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban por la incertidumbre.

Y así empieza su viaje en el país de las maravillas o... ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé por qué sigo escribiendo historias de X/1999 pero en fin...*suspiro*

Espero que si a alguien a parte de Eclipse pasa a leer le guste y deje su review que es muy bien recibido!

¡Hasta la otra!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
